rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Sacrifice/@comment-70.139.68.127-20150401163840
Okay, so...here's my interpretation of the song. This is completely open to debate and some of it, even I was uncertain about. I read through comments and stuff already on here and I can kinda see how it could be about Cinder, but I don't think we know enough about her yet to really make that assumption. We also have to remember Volume 2 has tons of pairing songs like Pyrrha and Juane, Lei Ren and Nora, etc. So I think this song is about Adam and Blake, and Blake's time in the White Fang. Keep in mind Blake's backstory is the most fleshed out of the main girls and we have seen and heard a lot of hints throughout season 1 and 2, though season 2 along with Adam showing up has further pushes the idea that this song could most likely be about the White Fang. Then again, Cinder was also pretty important season 2, so it could be about her too! Just lemme know what you think. "Close your eyes now time for dreams, Death is never what it seems. Did the things you thought you should, All the things they said were good." -This is referring to Blake and her time in the White Fang. She was a child and claimed to have been raised through the White Fang, so she did as she was told. The last line has a bit of an eerie vibe, as if she was being brainwashed into submission because she didn't understand what was going on as a child. "All your faith in ancient ways, Leaves you trapped inside a maze. Take the lives of those you need, Sow the death then reap the seed. Reap the seed." -"Ancient ways" could refer to the White Fang's/Faunus' ideals and methods that are more violent and aggressive, or the idea that they have some kind of religious or cultural ways they stick to (look at the verse referring to gods later in the song). Being trapped in a maze means that they are going nowhere with these methods, and they need to keep up with reality, instead of trying to get what they want out of wrongdoing as the rest of the lyrics imply. On the other hand, this could actually refer to Blake's ideals of peace being ancient and her conflicting emotions feel like a maze--and she should succumb to murder like the others in order to "reap the seed" of her actions. "Born an angel, heaven sent, Falls from grace are never elegant. Stars will drop out of the sky, The moon will sadly watch the roses die." -Being referred to as an angel who fell from grace refers again to Blake's good intentions that took a dive into evil methods. This could also refer to the White Fang as a whole as they all became ruthless criminals and murderers. The dying roses could refer to innocent people and bloodshed. Blake is very quiet about her past too, so the "fall from grace" could also have a hint of her regret for the things she had done during her time in the White Fang. "In vain, Lost, no gain, But you're not taking me. You can't have my life, I'm not your sacrifice. You can try, but I'm free, And you won't conquer me. I won't crawl, Most of all, I won't fall, For you." -This whole verse perfectly describes Blake and Adam's relationship. As we know from Monty, Adam was a sort of mentor to Blake and in her trailer, we saw that she was following his direction of raiding the train and leaving the innocent passengers to die. Blake of course stands up to him and cuts ties with him. The lyrics could refer to Blake feeling like what she does is in vain and she's lost, going back to the part about her feeling like she's trapped inside a maze and being a puppet doing "all the things they said were good." But the lyrics follow with "you're not taking me--I'm not your sacrifice." This could mean that Blake doesn't want to waste her life being a criminal forced into submission by hatred and fear tactics like the rest of the White Fang. From the trailer, we saw how Blake was cut off by Adam's demands like she didn't have a choice. She only got away by severing the train's links and leaving him with the cargo. Further speculation could have been something romantic between the two... With the last line saying, "I won't fall for you." Adam/Blake is a popular pairing and we don't know enough about them to rule out the idea of something romantic being between them. We also have to remember that Blake was seen drawing Adam in her notebook in season 2. They also have the song in her trailer together. There could definitely be some deeper relationship between the two. "Show them gods and deities, Blind and keep the people on their knees. Pierce the sky, escape your fate. The more you try the more you'll just breed hate, And lies. Truth will rise, Revealed by mirrored eyes." -I believe this describes the White Fang and its leaders. I believe Adam along with Cinder and Torchwick could be described in this verse, as the White Fang's leaders. "Gods and deities blind and keep the people on their knees" illustrates submission to their cause by saying what they're doing is a good thing and their actions are justified, while also hiding some darker intentions that have to do with stealing Dust, for example. They keep their Faunus followers in control like animals. But the lyrics say that this continues to breed hate and lies, further widening the rift between humans and Faunus and keeping the Faunus in the dark. Of course, the "truth will rise, revealed by mirrored eyes" could most likely refer to Ruby and the good guys saving the day. I read in the comments that Ruby's silver eyes are pretty important and when glass turns to mirror, it's called "silvering." I think that is a very good interpretation. "What if all the plans you made, Were not worth the price they paid? Even with the lives you stole, Still no closer to your... Goal." -I think this could be Blake speaking to Adam directly with a bit of an intimate vibe of her still trying to convince and reach out to him. We don't really know what Cinder's up to yet, so I just assume this song entirely is dedicated to Blake's thoughts and background. "You can't have my life. I'm not your sacrifice. You can try, but I'm free, And you won't conquer me. I won't crawl, Most of all, I won't fall, For you." -I believe this last verse following immediately after the one that seemed to be Blake talking to Adam solidifies the idea that she is referring to breaking away from him and that what the White Fang is doing under its new leadership is wrong.